The present invention relates to a method for illuminating flags.
Flags are used to a large extent in order to mark the presence of hotels, gasoline stations, restaurants, etc. It is often desired to amplify the effect produced, by mounting several flags adjacent to one another, often hoisted on relatively high flagpoles. The intention is to make the car driver aware of the presence of a gasoline station or pull-in in good time before the car driver reaches the facility concerned. These flags can be seen relatively easily in daylight. However, it is relatively common to illuminate flags with lamps during the darker hours.
The effect of this illumination, however, is limited, because the lamps have a relatively wide angle of spread and because the flag takes-up a relatively small area of the light cone of the light beam.
Thus, the problem is that the flags are not made visible to a sufficient extent, and are therefore not noticed to a sufficient degree during the dark hours of the day.
This problem is solved by the present invention.